1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to product development and, more specifically, relates to computer-aided product development. The invention describes an implementation of a collaboration process based on synchronization of lifecycle states of constituent product definition artifacts with product lifecycle states.
2. General Background of Invention
This invention disclosure is concerned with methods used in the manufacturing industry to develop complex products such as passenger vehicles. A broad set of disciplines are required to be involved in order to satisfy stakeholders' requirements and deliver the features that customers desire. These disciplines typically include engineering disciplines (e.g., electrical, mechanical, materials, chemical, software, and requirement engineering), manufacturing, maintenance, as well as business management disciplines (e.g., project management, finance, human resources). Organizations focused on their respective specific discipline have traditionally matured specific practices and information technologies for business process automation and lifecycle management of constituent product definition artifacts.
Furthermore, because a holistic approach to product development is becoming a competitive differentiator, there has been a recent emphasis on capturing and using the traceability information that links digital artifacts owned by different disciplines but involved in integrated product level development processes.
However, before it can be used to the benefit of holistic product development processes, this traceability information needs to be created and its accuracy and integrity maintained across the entire lifecycle of the product being developed.
Thus, a need exists for a method to create and maintain traceability information throughout the lifecycle of product being developed, particularly as it relates to complex products that require involvement by various disciplines during the lifecycle.